Bill Cipher Vs Zeno
Description Gravity Falls Vs Dragon Ball Z! Lets see which all-powerful being will win the first horrible matchup of HailTheGodTwains. Interlude Jason: You know, interdimensional beings aren't that common, are they? Bill: Well, these two are among the most famous. Jason: Bill Cipher, the king of the nightmare realm! Bill: And Zeno, the king of the multiverse. Jason: Lets find out who will win in tonight's Death Battle Bill Cipher Jason: Bill Cipher was once one of the inhabitants of the second dimension. However, he soon got tired of the flat minds, flat homes and flat dreams. So, he destroyed the entire dimension. Bill: He then fled to the nightmare realm with his minions. Jason: However, as time went on, the dimension started to decay due to the lack of physics. '' '''Bill: This caused Bill to find a new dimension, and unlucky for us, he found the third dimension. ' Jason: But he couldn't get in due to the dimensional barrier surrounding them. This was until a man named Stanford pines summoned him. This caused Bill to enter the physical world with a physical form. Working together, they built a device that can deseperate the link between the worlds. However, after finding out Bill's intentions, he shut down the device, keeping Bill from obtaining his physical form. Bill: This was until Mabel acted like a little retard and broke the link between the worlds. Anyways, were getting off track, lets look at Bill's stats. ''' ''Jason: Good idea. In terms of power, he's not someone you would want to meet. Bill is stated to be a threat to the 11'th dimension and is a threat to the wider, 11'th dimensional, multiverse. These two feats put Bill at a 11'th dimensional threat. '' '''Bill: What does that mean? Jason: It means that Bill is several infinities above our own dimension. Bill:....... wow..... that's impressive. Jason: And there's more. Bill can also warp reality with weirdmageddon. He can create multiple weirdlike entities such as a cthulu like entity. He can also create weirdness bubbles which drive people insane and weirdness waves which turn people into warped objects. Bill: I sware to god my days of listening to heavy metal is warping cartoons..... Jason: He can stop time, teleport, manipulate minds, shapeshift, regenerate, see into the future, and much,much more.... Bill: Is there nothing this guy can't do? Jason: Suprisingly, no. Bill does have limitations. Bill has numerous ways to be put down. He can be erased with the quatam destabilizer and the zodiac symbol. However, the most famous way is to erase you from his mind. Bill: However, to do that, you must have. 1. a friend to sacrifice. 2. The friend willing to lose his memory. 3. You have the technology or supernatural powers to erase that said mind. ''' '''Also, while these two are not fatal weaknesses, you have to note that Bill is extremley cocky and his eye is only 3D. Jason: Despite this, Bill is almost impossible to defeat. And is most certaintly a being that you would not want to face. '' 'Bill: "Names Bill, but you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity".' Zeno ''Jason: Zeno is the king of the Dragon Ball Multiverse. And being the ruler of the multiverse means there must be a lot of responsibility. '' '''Bill: But Zeno didn't care about that as he has destroyed entire universes if he wanted to.' Jason: Indeed, the most notable aspect of Zeno is his stats. He's able to destroy all of existence if he wanted to. Considering there are zeno's in each timeline, this can easily put Zeno at a multi-universal threat. He also should easily be massively faster than light through his scaling to other Dragon Ball Characters. Bill: However, not much is really known about Zeno. Jason: But that doesn't mean that we don't know his abilities. He can summon ki blasts which vary in ultimate degrees of power Pre-Fight Fight Analysis Advantadges and Disadvantadges Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles